Everybody Loves Kel
by an anonymous geek
Summary: Everybody loves Kel! So, each chapter is a different Kel love story. KN, KD, KJ, KR, KM, KO, or anyone else you want me to write about!
1. Chapter One: Neal

Everybody Loves Kel  


by an anonymous geek  
  


A/N: Okay, I love writing Kel fics, but I am not up to writing 10 or more full length fanfics, so I decided to write one fic where each chapter is a totally new story. So, everyone falls in love with Kel, and you get to decide who falls in love with Kel next. Just let me know in your review, and I will try to write a story about that character. I'm just doing Neal first because he's my favorite, though I might write one full length one with him and Kel! hehe. So, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'  
  
Chapter One: Neal  
  
[Don't know the year, but Neal and Kel are both knights and this takes  
place after Lady Knight, and Kel is 25 and Neal is 30]  
  
Neal walked through a garden in the palace, not at all in a good mood. He wanted to throw something or rip something apart because of the sadness in his heart. No, he had been sad at first, but then he became more angry with himself than he had ever been before. That was why he was now walking through the garden: he wanted to calm down. Why had he been such a fool? This question haunted him, and he could not be consoled. Everyone left him alone, and for that he was grateful. His father at first had tried to speak with him, but soon learned that it was to no avail, his son was heartbroken, and he was not the one to help. Neal needed someone close to talk to, and that was why Duke Baird had sent a message to her, telling her that she was needed as soon as she could spare some time. But Neal knew nothing of this, and that was why he was so surprised to see her sitting on a bench in the garden.  


"Kel?" he asked, not believing his eyes.  


She looked up and smiled at him. "Hello, Neal."  


Neal stared at his friend. She looked very different from the last time he had seen her. He had last seen her when she had left Corus to check on her newly rebuilt fort. She was more womanly now, her last childishness wiped away from the gory experiences she had been through. Age seemed to have caught up with her, and she no longer looked like an overly tall teen, but like a beautiful woman. Neal smiled weakly at her.  


Kel patted the bench, indicating that Neal should sit down. He did so. They talked for a long time, catching up on what had happened to each other lately (though Neal left out the most recent thing that had happened to him), and then just reminisced about old times, recalling both sad and happy memories. Then Kel brought up the dreaded subject. 

"Neal, what's wrong?"  


"Nothing," he replied immediately.  


Kel's eyebrows rose. "There's no use in lying to me, Neal. I'm your friend. I'm not going to force you to tell me what the problem is, but I want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be here for you." She rose from her seat and started to walk away, but then Neal grabbed her wrist.

"No, Kel. Don't go. I'll tell you. Best friends don't keep secrets, do they?" She smiled. "It all started when Yuki and I got into a fight. Well, it wasn't a big one, but we had a lot of disagreements, and she thought it would be better if we didn't marry and she returned to the Yamani Islands. So now she's miles and miles away and for once I can't do anything about it. The problem is, I'm too stubborn to admit my faults and ask her to come back. I'm beginning to doubt that we were really meant for each other."

  
Kel nodded, and then did something that surprised him. She hugged Neal. Not just a quick, loose, 'I-don't-really-care' kind of hug, but a long, tight hug of a friend. "I'm so sorry, Neal." She pulled away from him. "As far as I can see there are two possibilities of things to do. One, you admit your faults and try to work things out with her. Two, you leave it alone." She looked Neal in the eye. "It is possible that you aren't really destined for each other." He gave her an incredulous look. "I'm serious. I was positive that Cleon and I were meant for each other, and look at us now. Cleon is married and has a child, and here I am, an old spinster."

  
Neal looked at his friend and noticed a tear running down her face. 'She hasn't quite gotten over Cleon yet, I guess,' he thought, automatically forgetting his own problems, and worrying over Kel. She rarely showed emotion, so it was pretty serious when she did. She wiped away her tear. "Look at me! Here I am trying to help you out, and I end up crying all over you. I am getting more and more like those silly court ladies day after day." She grinned, and so did Neal. They walked out of the garden together, both feeling better than they did when they had entered.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Neal and Kel sat in the mess hall as Kel tried to persuade Neal to eat his vegetables, just like old times, when an old friend felt like dropping by. A large shadow fell over the table, and they both looked up to see a smiling Cleon. Neal smiled, and Kel had a fake smile already plastered on her face. She would not let her self-pity get in the way of having a good time with her old friends. Neal looked at her and knew that she was not at all happy, but still didn't want his pity. So, he pretended as if he didn't notice.  
"Cleon! What are you doing here?" he asked.

  
"I am stationed here at the moment, while my family is still at home. I tried to persuade my wife to come with me this time, but she wanted to stay at home." He sighed, then looked at Kel. "Kel? Is that you? Gods, you look really different. How are you?"  


Kel grinned. "I'm fine, and you? I hope you haven't gotten into too much trouble."

  
"No, no. My wife keeps me out of any scrapes that I could get myself into."

  
Neal noticed that every time Cleon said "my wife", Kel cringed. He felt bad for her. At least he didn't have a married Yuki around talking about her husband. That thought made him feel really bad for Kel. What must she be going through? It had to be terrible. Neal really didn't listen as Cleon rambled on and on about random things. He was deep in thought about Kel. The poor innocent girl had only one crush, and then the object of her affections married another.  
  
Neal, as a boy, had had many crushes, including Kel, but he would never tell her that. He had always gotten over them, and he was forced to admit that he had gotten over Yuki, in the time that he had spent with Kel. Kel was a wonderful person. She was a good listener, was a kind person, and was a good comforter. And she was really beautiful with her brown hair and dreamy hazel eyes, but that was beside the point. But at this point, Neal had forgotten the point. All he was thinking about was how beautiful Kel was. After a few minutes he was already composing poems about her rose colored lips. Then he was brought back into reality.

  
Kel was so completely unattainable. She only loved Cleon, and he doubted that she would truly ever get completely over him. Cleon. He soon became angry at Cleon for breaking Kel's heart and marrying another. How dare he hurt Kel in that way! But his thoughts soon drifted back to Kel. It was obvious that she had only loved Cleon, and probably would only love him till the day she died. So there was no hope for Neal. And he would hate to hurt their friendship by telling Kel that he loved her. She would probably be ashamed of him, and would not to be his friend anymore. He ignored the fact that this would most likely not happen, but in Neal's mind, he was so sure that she would hate him if he told her. So, he would just have to keep it a secret, and he would never tell Kel about how he felt.

  
A question from Kel broke his thoughts. "What?" he asked, and then he realized that Cleon was no longer there.

  
"I said, 'Are you finished?'"  


"Oh, yeah, I guess I am. I'm not hungry anymore. Where'd Cleon go?" They got up and started walked out of the Mess Hall.  


She looked at him in a funny way. "He left a while ago, but you were too deep in your thoughts to notice." She paused, and then continued. "You are more fickle than the court ladies. It seems as if you have forgotten about Yuki. Which lady is it now?"  


Neal was taken aback at how well Kel knew him. He wanted to just say, "You," but decided against it.

  
He realized that he must of said it, from the look on Kel's face. 'Oh, no. Now I've done it. Kel will hate me now,' he thought.  


For a while, she just stared at him, but then she started laughing. This confused Neal immensely. Finally, she composed herself. "That was a good one, Neal. I almost believed you. Even the whole daydreaming part! It was so convincing!"  


He stared stupidly at her. She thought he was joking! He decided he now had to admit to Kel that he loved her. He couldn't lie to her, and she deserved to know the truth. Quietly, he said, "I'm not joking."  


Kel's jaw dropped. He guessed that he must have looked sincere enough that she believed him. "Really?"  


By now they were out in an abandoned hallway, outside of the Mess Hall. "I've never been more serious. Kel, I loved you since I first met you, but I thought I had gotten over that crush like I had the others. But, now that I'm with you again, I've realized that I love you more than ever." He looked away, not wanting to see the hate that he was sure was in her eyes at that moment. After a long moment of silence, Neal decided that he needed to look up, and the look in her eyes surprised him. He didn't see hate there, instead there was something else he couldn't discern. He was still sure that she was angry with him, but was hiding it. "I know you probably hate me for this, but I thought that you deserved to know. Friends don't keep secrets, remember? I understand if you never want to speak to me again."  


He started to walk away, but then Kel caught up with him. He stopped walking, and she looked him straight in the eye. "I have a confession to make too, Neal. I've been keeping a secret from you for a long time. I have loved you also, since our page years. Only, I was too frightened to tell you this." Neal was so surprised. Kel loved _him_? How could that be true? She only loved Cleon. But then he saw in her eyes that she was sincere. He smiled, and so did she. He leaned his face in closer to hers, and she did not move away. His lips touched hers in a gentle, but loving kiss, and Kel did not push away, but she kissed him back.  
  
~ * ~  
  
awww, now isn't that the way things should be? hmmm? So, review and tell me who you want to fall in love with Kel, next! okay? 


	2. Author's Note: Don't Kill Me, I'm Gunna ...

Hey, guys! 

okay, I know, another annoying author's note! I hate when people do this, but I have to!! I promise that my update will come soon! Probably in the next week. Okay, here's how I'm gunna do it. This is my list of the upcoming stories in order of how I'm gunna do them. 

1. Kel/Joren 

2. Kel/Dom 

3. Kel/Roald 

4. Kel/Faleron (I'm in love with him! Dunno why, but I am) 

5. Kel/Owen 

After this I'll just do random ones. For you Kel/Joren fans, please check out my Kel/Joren fic. It's not really fluffy yet, but I promise you it will be!! I am madly in love with Joren too! hehe. And Neal. Okay, I admit, I'm madly in love with ALL the guys in Tamora Pierce books, except Cleon, and it is so pathetic that I think I'm gunna cry! *cries* 

GUESS WHAT!! I'm gunna get to meet Tamora Pierce! yay!! she's coming to Maine, and so my dad said that he would drive me! I'm so excited. 

okay, here's my responses to your reviews:   
  


mage gurl 05: yes! I'm gunna do a Kel/Faleron fic. I didnt think that anyone really liked him that much, or wrote romances with him in it. I'm glad you like him too!   
  


dayz4rain- check out my fic "When the Unexpected Happens" i think you'll like it. Joren is soo awesome, even though he is a jerk.   
  


Charisma Jo- thankies! *blushes* I didn't really think it was that good, but if you say so. Yeah, Dom is really cute, and I usually like Kel/Dom fics, but I don't know if I can write them. . .never written one before. I hope you'll like it when I get to it!   
  


Mnementh2- the Lord Magistate dude? that's just WRONG! but it would be pretty funny. hehe. Maybe I'll get to it. yeah, now that I think of it, it IS really funny *giggles*   
  


Emerald Eyes22- OMG! I got a review from YOU, one of my fave authors!!! thanks. I'm planning on writing a totally new Neal/Kel fic, 'cuz they're my fave couple ever! yep, Neal is sooo awesome. I'm gunna marry him, yup! *nods*   
  


Evilstrawberry- hehe, I really like your name. it's so original and strange. I loove strange things. that's why I have no friends, everyone thinks I'm weird, which I am. I think Kel/Wyldon would be a little strange, but maybe I'll get to it.   
  


Vi3t BaBil- thankies!   
  


Tamora_Fan- wow, you like the weirdest combinations. Kel/Raoul Kel/Wyldon and Kel/Jon are quite odd. I might get to them though. Poor Thayet and Buri   
  


:Luthien- hey I like your name! I that supposed to be from LOTR? I dressed up as Luthien Tinuviel at a LOTR party, since I thought she was so cool. yeah, Owen is cool. it's a shame tamora pierce didnt do more with him, like make him have his own romance with Kel. but noooo! there had to be Cleon! I HATE CLEON!!! sorry for my sudden outburst. hehe. i'm odd. I'll shut up now.   
  


EvenSong- check out "When the Unexpected Happens" please. I love when people read my stories. please! I love joren too. Tamora pierce sooo should have had him and Kel fall in love. I love stories where enemies become bf/gf. its so cute.   
  


evensong dragon defender- ummmm, you've got quite a few odd matches here. Kel/Stenmun and Kel/Blayce? Now that's just WRONG! Blayce is such a little short guy and feaky looking! he gives me nightmares. jk. Can you tell me who Perin is? I've seen him mentioned in tons of fanfics, but I can't remember who he is.   
  


Elven-Rogue- really like your name. and thanks for the compliment!   
  


lee- kel and dom are on the way. ya only have to wait a little while longer.   
  


ElvenFaerie- WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE COME UP WITH THE COOL NAMES? I love your name. I want it! Give it to me!!! ooookay, anyway, thanks! I love Neal/Kel stories too.   
  


Lady Myranel- yup, I'm getting to Dom. patience, my young padawan! oops, did I just say that? I am SUCH a geek (notice my name). I love love stories too. wow, that sounds odd.   
  


Tamora_Fan- dude, are you the same person as the last Tamora_Fan who reviewed? or are there just two of you? hmm? I'm cunfused, but it doesnt take much to confuse me.   
  


Fugitive- thanks. more's comin' soon. 


	3. Chapter Two: Dom

Everybody Loves Kel

by an anonymous geek

A/N: ya know what? I'm getting rather sick of my penname. Maybe I'll change it to Kristin of Queenscove. lol. Anyway, sorry all you Kel/Joren fans, I'm a freak and I changed the schedule. Kill me and flame me if you want to! Joren's story will come next, but I already had Dom's written and I told you guys that I'd have a new chapter up this week. So, sorry!

My life totally stinks. I was looking at this website and it was for all these stupid stories that people had written. Guess what? I found one of mine there. Yeah, the person who had put it on was totally flaming it. AAAAH! 

Hey, I wanna thank all you dudes who have been reviewing this and my other stories. You guys all rock! I wouldn't survive without you.

25 more days until I meet Tamora Pierce!!! YAY!!

okay *cough* on with the story. . .

disclaimer- I don't own nothin'

One more thing: I can't write Dom! well, technically, I can't write anything, but I'm not going into my self-pity mode right now! Oh, and a warning, this is gunna be wicked short! Sorry.

Chapter Two: Dom

{Missing part of Lady Knight. Night of the attack on Blayce's castle}

Kel knew she was supposed to be resting, but she walked outside anyway. She was wondering if she was doing everything right. If all went well, they would take the castle in a few hours, without much trouble. But anything could happen. A guard could notice them and sound an alarm. A refugee child could be a little too loud, and they would be caught by the soldiers. Thoughts of death arose. What if she died? What if Stenmun killed her, and Blayce got away? What would everyone do then?

She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not hear him approach.

"Kel? What are you doing out here? You should be getting some sleep." The voice startled Kel out of her thoughts. She turned around and came face to face with Domitan of Masbolle, known as Dom to his friends.

"I-I just needed some fresh air," Kel stammered as she found herself falling into the depths of Dom's deep blue eyes. Her first thought was to look away, but then she decided that she did not want to. "And I needed to think. Why're you here? You need your sleep too," she reminded him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk, and I found you here."

They stood together in silence for a long while, until Dom said, "So what're you thinking about?"

Kel paused. She did not like to talk to others about her fears. She did not want people think that she was a person who worried all the time. But she felt different about Dom. She felt as if it would be nice to talk to him about her worries.

"I'm just worried that we'll fail," she explained to him.

~ * ~

Dom looked at Kel in surprise. He had suspected that she would not answer his question. Kel was such a stable person. It had never occurred to him that she would have worries. He looked at Kel, who was now looking at the ground. She was not a very beautiful girl, but there was something about her that had intrigued him ever since he had met her. It was like a fire burning inside her that gave her a certain glow (A/N: don't ask. I just write the strangest things and don't have the slightest idea of what I'm talking about). Kel kept her face down and continued what she was saying.

"What if I do something wrong and endanger the mission and the lives of the refugee children? What if I mess up? What if I really wasn't supposed to be the one to do this? I just feel like I'm a failure. Maybe I wasn't cut out for these kinds of things. Maybe being in command is just not for me."

Once again, Dom was taken aback. Kel was being so brutally honest. And with her fears, which was even stranger. He recovered and said, "Kel, you're not a failure, and you were born to be in command. You won't mess up tonight. I know it. I have faith in you, Kel."

She looked up at him, and Dom saw that fire in her eyes. He decided that it must be emotion. Emotion that even her Yamani mask could not hide. "Really?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I am as sure as I've ever been in my life."

Her eyes showed great gratitude, but something else. Something that surprised and confused him. Her mouth twisted in a smile that brought feelings back to him that he had been trying to hide for a long time. He had been in love with Kel for awhile, but then one day Neal had told him that Kel was Cleon of Kennen's. This news had made Dom quite upset, but he would not let this ruin the great friendship that they shared. Then the news that Cleon was betrothed had come. That, too, had come from Neal. When he heard this, he was sad for Kel, but in some ways, happy for himself, that he might still have a chance. But no. He did not have a chance. Kel was too good for him. He did not deserve her. So, once again, he had hidden his feelings and never told Kel about them.

Now, his feelings were resurfacing, but with greater strength, and he was fighting to hide them. His face was so close to hers. Close enough that he could kiss her. The temptation was too great to pass up. Without thinking, he pushed his face closer and kissed her with a gentleness that surprised them both. Subconsciously, Dom knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but he pushed this aside, and deepened the kiss. Neither wanted to pull away, but it had to happen sometime. Dom pulled back and looked at Kel. She certainly looked surprised. Suddenly, she did something that astonished him more than anything else she had done that evening. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. They shared more kisses and their newfound love for one another.

~ * ~

EEEWW! I can't believe I wrote that! ew, ew, EW. Well, personally, I kinda liked it. hehe. But I know I stink at fluff. It's not as if I have any personal experience with this kind of stuff. I've never been kissed before, so how am I expected to write about it?!

Well, review and tell me how much you hate it!

~*~the unloved geek~*~


	4. Chapter Three: Joren

Everybody Loves Kel

by an anonymous geek

It has been a while, my friends, has it not? I have not updated this here collection of stories in months. Finally, I have decided to commence the production of them, and have reached the Kel/Joren story. I must concede, it shall be difficult to write a love/hate story of this sort in only one chapter, but I shall attempt the impossible. I would be very much pleased if you would kindly leave a review when you reach the end. I thank you for your noble deeds...

disclaimer- sadly, I do not have ownership over anything in this story other than the plot, which I myself brilliantly concocted

Chapter 3- Joren

[457 H.E. Set during Kel's years as a squire and pretending that Joren never died]

"No _woman_," the conservative spat out the word as if it was distasteful, "should be out there fighting! We have men to do that job; women should stay inside the palace and fiefs and perform their own trivial duties, not run foolishly into battle. Women are simply incapable of fighting." He pointed toward a young girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. "This one should be thinking of marriage, not worrying about fighting techniques. Now no man would ever want to marry her. She has the scars of battle all over her! Simply, she has wasted her life doing something that no one will ever appreciate or thank her for. This is why we mustn't have little girls out of the fields of battle carrying swords that they can hardly bear the weight of. It is useless to send them out so that they will just bring death upon themselves." The man sat down daintily and looked toward the king to see what his response would be. 

From a corner of the room, a certain blond-haired blue-eyed boy watched the face of the girl who had been referred to during the earlier speech. He could see that through her mask that she had immediately placed over her features (what one might call her 'Yamani Face'), he could see that she was angry. _Very_ angry. Her eyes were what betrayed her thoughts. They were practically inflamed, burning up the room around her. This girl was indeed none other than Squire Keladry of Mindelan. The one observing her was the newly made knight, Joren of Stone Mountain. He watched as her eyes flicked toward the king who seemed to be processing what the man had just said. There was distaste in her eyes; she seemed to be angry with the king. Silently, she stood up and left the hall in which many nobles were seated. 

They had all been invited to a Midsummer Banquet. As a knight, Joren had a duty to attend this banquet, for his king had ordered him. Otherwise, he would not have come; he did not hold with such trivial ordeals. Seeing the girl leave the room, Joren thanked the gods quickly for giving him an excuse to leave the room. He wanted to see how far he could push her this time. He took great pleasure in taunting her, but the one drawback of it all was that she would never be pushed far. Once in a while, she would show her anger, but he could never make her have a huge outburst. That, by far, would be one of the most interesting things to see, and that was what his goal was for the night. He wanted to show that Keladry could show emotion just like any regular human being. She was not special, and he certainly thought that if someone caught her yelling at him or trying to beat him up, seeing her get it trouble would be far more interesting than staying in the stuffy old banquet hall.

As he turned a corner of the corridor through which he was walking, he gained on her and soon he was walking right behind her. She kept walking through the palace and did not seem to notice that she was being followed. Once outside the palace, she broke into a run, and Joren willingly followed her out. So maybe this wouldn't work out as he had planned (no one would probably see them), but at least he would be able to see her crack. She stopped by a fountain in a garden at the far end of the palace and sat down on a bench nearby. Joren stopped walking and hid himself from view slightly, by keeping to the shadows. He expected her face, as usual, to be blank of any emotions, but what he saw there when she lifted her head surprised him more than anything else in his life.

Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red and slightly swollen from much apparent crying. Joren was shocked to the bone. He had never _ever_ seen her cry. This was something unheard of. She was the girl who always kept her emotions in check, never showing any sign of them, as if they were some kind of weakness. But, to see her cry, it made Joren feel slightly bad, which is definitely not something he had ever felt before in his life. He knew that he should be right beside her, taunting her for finally showing a sign of weakness, but, surprisingly, a part of him wanted to comfort her instead. The sound of her quiet sobs and the sight of her tear-streaked face made him want to go right up to her and hug her. She looked so amazingly pathetic that he felt bad for her and guilty for all the times that he had hurt her or insulted her. As her cheeks glistened from the tears that were rolling down, he could not help but think that she really was pretty in her own special way.

'_What's wrong with me?_' he asked himself. '_Why am I feeling so bad for the Lump?_' Suddenly, he felt terrible for even thinking of that horrible name that he and his cronies had created for her. She certainly did not look like a lump now, she looked more like an angel or a goddess. Once again, he was surprised at how quickly his mind had been transformed. As the moonlight shone down on the crying girl, Joren could not help but be reminded of the heart-broken girl told of in fairy tales. Of course, even at a young age, Joren had scoffed at those stories. They were very unrealistic and foolish. But now, seeing this real manifestation of the stories in front of him, he could not help but feel like he should walk over to her and say something nice to comfort her. However, nice things were not included in Joren's vocabulary. He barely even knew how to speak civilly.

As if in a dream or trance, Joren stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Kel. She still did not notice that he was there. He stepped closer once again. It was then that she noticed him. She did not even bolt upright and slap him like he thought she would, she just lowered her face in her hands in defeat. For a while, they just stood there, Kel with her face in her hands and Joren staring at her. Then Kel lifted her face.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you lording this whole thing over me? I would have thought that by now you would be sneering at me and telling me that such an emotional girl does not deserve to be a knight. Go on, say it. Tear me apart while I'm still weak." She looked up at him with bitterness in her voice as she said this. But, instead of continuing her speech, she just stared at him blankly as she evidently saw the change in his face. Thinking that this was just another one of his plots, she just lowered her face into her hands once again and resumed crying.

Joren, seeing her return to her former position, could not help but sit down next to her. She must have felt him next to her, because she suddenly stopped crying and moved her hands away from her face, but did not lift her head, as if in shame. Joren, for a reason he could not quite determine, desperately wanted to look this entrancing girl in the eye. He lifted her chin with his hand, and she tried to look away from him, but found it was inevitable. When they made eye contact, Joren felt strangely light and an odd feeling swept through him. He felt as if he wanted to kiss this girl right there and then. A few minutes ago all he wanted to do was make sure she was thrown out, but now he was having feelings for her like he had not had for any other girl. Joren felt himself leaning in toward her face. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she realized what was about to happen. The distance between their faces lessened and suddenly his lips found hers.

Joren had never felt such a wonderful feeling as he now felt kissing this girl who he had thought an enemy. It seemed as if electricity were flowing through them. At first the kiss was full of passion, but ended as a gentle loving one that showed more fully the feelings that were flowing through him. Still not waking up from the trance he was in, Joren pulled back and looked at the girl before him. Her eyes had been closed until this point, but now they opened and they displayed some shock of what had just happened, but it was overwhelmed by a look of understanding. He knew that he needed to say something to her, something that was very important.

It took him a while to find his voice, but he told her, "I-I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you." He waited for her to answer, half expecting her to slap him. But then she did something unexpected, that outdid all the strange things that had happened that evening. She leaned in once again and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. This seemed to be her answer, and he thought this was the best one that she could ever have given him.

~ * ~

I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue and substance in this chapter. I felt that not much was needed. And for all those who wanted the whole love/hate scenario, I'm very sorry, but I really could not have that in here, because there was only a limited amount of time I could spend on this, and it would have taken a while to portray that. Please forgive me and leave a review!!

~Kristin


End file.
